housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Temple Crashers 2: Final Crashers
Temple Crashers 2: Final Crashers is the 113th arc in Housepets!. It is the eighth part of the Temple Crashers 2 storyline. Characters *Keene *Eudoant *Unnamed Demon *Breel *Res *Great Kitsune *Tarot *Dallas *Grape *Mungo *Fox *Peanut *Karishad *Rufus *Spring and Summer *Thomas Milton *Sofia *Max Plot Following the events of ''Oops'', Keene is forced to work as a slave under the servitude of the demons of Pandemonium. While staying in his "apartment" (in the arms of Eudoant) the demon who had followed him earlier sneaks in and tells Keene that he found Breel. Keene and the demon form a "contract": if the demon gets Keene his cap, he will lead him to Earth. The demon slurps the glass display where the cap is located, his acidic saliva melting a hole and allowing him to obtain the nightcap. The demon leads Keene to where Breel is, the mustelid working at a sharpening stone. Keene tries in vain to free Breel, saying he thought he was ready to sacrifice anything to obtain his dreams, until he realized he wasn't. Res confides with Great Kitsune back in the temple while Tarot tries to close the portal. Kitsune tries to say that this is what Res wanted, but Res is worried that he will be running from his problems again instead of confronting them. Kitsune is unable to help but gives the were-tiger incentive to rush in and take action and stop The Forgotten. Res leaps and jumps into the mana pool and grows to an enormous size, just as Dallas beams everyone out of the temple. Once outside, everyone is returned to normal. Grape begs Dallas to send them back in order to save Res, but their powers don't work outside the temple, and the door collapses before they can return inside. Res uses the mana to fight the Forgotten, who captures the angels to give itself an advantage. Inside the cursed treasure room, Sofia notices the impending collapse and pulls a still-transformed Thomas out of the temple by his tail before he can finish the counter-curse. Back in Pandemonium, Keene is still unable to free Breel. He tearfully asks Breel to forgive him for being so short sighted and unable to see what was important...until Breel kisses Keene on the lips, releasing them both from their chains. Res continues fighting The Forgotten, who taunts him over his fears and doubts. Breel, Keene, and the demon return to the portal's entrance. While trying to figure out how to go through, the demons led by Eudoant catch up with them, demanding they return. This leads to the three of them rushing through the portal quickly. Res finishes off The Forgotten with a beam of energy blasted from his paw (while making a Ghostbusters reference). The Forgotten tries weakly to capture Res before he seals the portal for good, but unfortunately this uses up all the mana and Keene and Res are unable to escape from the temple. As the temple collapses, Res reverts to his were-tiger form again and catches the falling rubble. Keene begs the angels for help, but they are unable to do anything due to being so close to the other place. Keene turns to the demon for help, but he simply disappears. The temple finally collapses, and Grape calls out for Res, but the only ones who make it out are Thomas and Sofia. With the temple about to collapse onto them, Keene comes to a realization: his nightcap gives him the power of "dreams" he can simply...wake up. Keene, Res, and the angels wake up in bed, with Keene exasperated that it worked, while Max shows up saying he's helped himself to the room service. To be continued! Events *Keene rescues Breel and escapes Pandemonium. *The demon vanishes to an unknown location. *Res defeats the Forgotten and seals the portal. *The temple collapses into rubble. Trivia *Keene and Breel are the second same-sex couple to kiss, behind Bruce and Roosevelt. *The alt-text in Love Will Set You Free references the song [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Believe_(Cher_song) Believe by Cher]. *Res references the "Are you a god?" line from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghostbusters Ghostbusters] in What Does A God Need With Ultimate Power. *The alt-text in It's Over(?) references the 1997 film Gattaca. Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:2018 Category:Temple Crashers 2 Category:Romance Category:Celestials